Everything Requires You
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: How the Xmas special should have gone R


_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Tiny Toon Adventures just the words below._

**-/\*/\-**

Now Babs would quickly admit that she was currently mad with Buster over the blue buck's private chat with Cher before the 'Cher and Cher-alike'_ [That right?]_ sketch. But that did not mean that she would just kneel down at the edge of her bed and pray to some spirit in the sky to help her best friend, secret crush for many years and, finally, boyfriend who currently felt more bluer than his pelt.

Sure, the two bunnies had fought before. But they always kissed and made up afterwards; although Babs wished that there _was_ kissing involved, she was lucky enough to actually do so at the end of 'Thirteen Something'.

This time however, Buster really seemed down and, dare she say, defeated. Whilst there was always the odd hiccup or two during rehearsals, what happened earlier clearly devastated the poor buck who silently exited out the back entrance to the theatre with his head and ears hanging low.

This was why Babs was currently traipsing around Acme Acres searching for the elusive blue buck. Asides maybe Bugs Bunny, his mentor and idol, who else could cheer him up and bring him back to his usual happy-go-lucky self?

"I've got a toon mallet ready for those who _think_ they have the answer" Babs butted in before continuing her search.

Babs had searched all the usual and obvious places she would have thought Buster would have gone to cheer himself up; arcades, the burger joint down the road, his burrow, she even checked the boys locker room at Acme Loo and the classroom where Bugs Bunny taught them his tricks of the trade but to no avail.

"Come on, he must be here somewhere!" Babs exclaimed frustratingly as she stomped down Main Street. "Somebody throw me a bone here!"

She winced when that someone did just that; a femur off the cranium tended to do that.

"Let me rephrase that" She grumbled as she rubbed her sore head. "Somebody point me in the direction he went"

It was then she noticed a wooden stake with an arrow pined to it that was pointing at a set of rabbit tracks that led away from her.

"Don't you just _love_ clichés?" she asks sarcastically before hopping off along the trail Buster had made, hopefully, not too long ago.

The little joy that entered her heart upon seeing the silhouette of her male counterpart quickly disappeared when she realised where and what he was about to do. Buster was standing right before the entrance to no-toons land; known more commonly as the edge of the frame where one more step would literally take you out of the picture, _permanently_.

In the time it took to blink, Babs had closed the remaining distance between them and threw Buster away from the edge by the neck of his jumper. She then marched over to the snow drift that now contained a Buster Bunny imprint and pulled his head out so that they were seeing eye to eye.

"What in the world are you doing, scaring me like that?" She yelled at him.

"I was actually about to leave Acme Acres and the rest of the world" Buster replied or rather muttered dejectedly. "No point sticking round if I'm not needed"

Babs could not believe what she was hearing. This was the buck who would be the first one to plunge head first into a new adventure without a moment's pause, to raise morale and rally the troops when the going got rough, now reduced to a shell of his former self.

"So you had a bad day, we all get them" Babs said trying to convince him not to jump. "Besides, I bet Monty won't be able to keep that job for _one hour_"

Buster was not convinced and gently brushed Babs aside as he made his way back to the frames edge. He paused mid-step when he felt cold metal against his wrist and the sound of handcuffs clicking shut.

"You've gotta admire her resolve" He said to the screen before looking pointedly at Babs who's wrist was in the other cuff linking them together. "Do I need to ask?"

"If you throw your life away they'll either cancel Tiny Toons or put Plucky in your place and if he takes your place, I'll be turned into some comic-relief add on whilst he gets all the good stuff!" Babs told him her eyes tearing up as she continued. "Buster, I'm sorry that I didn't stick up for you when you got fired, if you want to go out with Cher that's fine. Just don't go and throw your life away and leave me in the dust otherwise I'll follow right after you!"

She meant every word of it. Babs knew that, as long as Buster was around, she coud do anything she set her mind to. Without him, she very much doubted that she would even have made the auditions for Tiny Toons let alone through three series and several speacials.

"Wait, wait, rewind a second, Babsy" Buster interrupted. "What do you mean if I want to go out with Cher?"

"Isn't that why you were whispering in her ear, shoving _me_ away in the process?" Babs asked sounding confused.

A small grin appeared on Buster's face when he realised _why_ Babs gave him the cold shoulder with everyone else. It still hurt but at least he now knew.

"I was asking her for advice on what to get _you_ for Christmas" He told her as he removed the handcuff from his wrist.

Babs face briefly changed into what looked like a metal tombstone with the words _first class heel_ engraved on it before changing back.

"Oh" She muttered looking down at the ground too ashamed to look Buster in the eye. "So what did she suggest, a tattoo?"

Had she been looking at Buster instead of her feet, Babs would have seen the blue buck smile softly before suddenly finding herself in his arms and being kissed square on the lips. Babs was beyond ecstatic. It was usually her that started the few and far between kisses they shared and now she was experiencing what it was like on the receiving end of one from her boyfriend. She felt like melting on the spot and did just that the moment Buster pulled away from her.

"Shall I take it that you liked it?" Buster asked the pink puddle teasingly only to jump back when the puddle morphed back into Babs who was now glaring daggers at him.

"You blue furred jerk!" She growled before grabbing the neck of his jumper and pulling him closer to her. "I got you the same thing" She whispered softly to him before kissing him again.

Buster was almost caught off guard but managed to catch himself and kiss back. Whilst still feeling like he had just grabbed hold of a live wire, instead of acting like he was electrocuted, he wrapped his arms round the doe's waist and pulled her closer to him making Babs feel weak in the knees when she realised her effect over him was no longer affecting him. She did not know whether to be jumping for joy or not over it.

"I could _take it back, _if you want" Buster said suggestively once the two love-bunnies came up for air but staying in the other's arms.

"I'll get back to you on that" Babs replied sweetly before pulling out of her boyfriend's arms and began dragging him back towards Acme Looniversity's theatre hall. "Now come on. The sooner we get back, the sooner Monty gets fired and you're given your job back and can rectify this mess so that you and I can finish _swapping_ presents afterwords"

As the two bunnies headed off towards the Looniversity, neither of them noticed a familiar grey jack rabbit coming out from behind a building and watching them go as he pulled of a white rabbit costume and tossed it away.

"I got all dressed up fer nuthin" He muttered good-naturedly as he started walking away whilst munching on a carrot. "Still, dey gots me wondrin if I can pull dat swapping presents ting off with Lola. Maybe if I say it's an extra present, she'll get dah hint?"

**-\/*\/-**

_Watch this space, peace out & Merry Christmas!_


End file.
